


That Tasted Purple!

by RanOutofBatteries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I was laughing really hard as I was writing this I have no idea where this came from, Lulu reminds me of my own character actually, Oops, i love crossovers, they're both rather whimsical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanOutofBatteries/pseuds/RanOutofBatteries
Summary: Lulu finds herself warped into the Headmaster's office. McGonagall is not pleased.





	That Tasted Purple!

Professor McGonagall stared at the - House elf? Elf? Girl? - in front of her with increasing trepidation. The girl stared back with entirely too pleasant of an expression. Dumbledore's eyes, if anything, seemed to twinkle back with an ever-present intensity.

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled, bowing in a short curtsy as her hat flounced forward. "I'm Lulu, the Fae Sorceress."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, dear Lulu," the headmaster spoke, face alight with fondness. "Care for a lemon drop?"

Lulu gazed at the offered candy and contemplated the wrapper, unfolding it. "Do these come in purple?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course! We have a multitude of flavors as well. There's more in my desk, if you'd like." He turned to her next, beaming. "Would you like one as well, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall coughed and waved his hand aside. "No, no, I'll be fine. We have more at stake here, Albus! Please, pay attention and stay focused!"

He put the candy back in the bowl on his desk with entirely too positive an eye. "No need to fret, dear Minerva. We'll figure it out in due time, once Lulu here tells us her story."

Lulu was currently opening ten of the grape-flavored candies and placing them on a desk in a row, taking the wrappers and putting them into her wide-brimmed hat. A pixie darted out and took one of the drops, spooking both professor and paintings alike. "Oh, dear," she said as the pixie crumbled the drop with a spark of magic and began eating the candy ferociously, "you must have been starving!"

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose with a resigned sigh, telling herself that she would have to take over once again. "Miss Lulu," she said strictly, and the elflike creature jerked to attention. "Would you please tell us where you came from?"

"I come from Bandle City," she replied, tilting her head, "but my home is in the Glade."

Her dreamlike state opted her to zone out once again, and McGonagall resisted the urge to snap her fingers. The girl's companion - Pix, she had named it - did not take kindly to it. "Where exactly is this Bandle City you speak of?"

"No clue," she murmured, shaking her head lightly as if to get rid of something. Her hat floppily bounced forward again, and she had to fix it back in place once again. "The roads have changed, I haven't been there in centuries. It was more of a village in my time, really."

McGonagall shared an alarmed look with the headmaster. "Have you time traveled, Lulu?"

''The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out and round again," she said, already back in her own head. "Why need roads, anyway? We can get there in an instant, or not at all!" Dumbledore nodded as if she were offering some sage advice.

Pix finally looked at the two, blinking as if seeing them for the first time. Shaking his head with a resigned sigh, he conjured a long piece of parchment and flicked it over in McGonagall's direction. She plucked it from midair, reading the contents with a bemused expression.

 _The_ yordle _mage, Lulu, is known for conjuring dreamlike illusions and fanciful creatures as she roams Runeterra with her fairy companion Pix. Lulu shapes reality on a whim, warping the fabric of the world, and what she views as the constraints of this mundane, physical realm. While others might consider her magic at best unnatural, and at worst dangerous, she believes everyone could use a touch of enchantment._

_Perhaps more than any other Yordle, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn't that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found Pix, a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his world. He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place._

_Warping the fabric of reality?_

These words seemed prewritten, whether by Pix or someone else. McGonagall passed it over to Dumbledore, who scanned it over as well. "A yordle," he said, surprised. "I've never heard of one."

"I'd assume they're in the same branch as house elves," McGonagall replied as she glanced back at the girl - yordle, she corrected herself. This backstory only furthered her suspicions: this yordle was not normal, and definitely dangerous. "Fairies are entirely too clever. I've never seen nor heard of this Glade before. Only muggle stories have places like these, I believe."

Pix shook his fist at her as if disagreeing with the last statement, then fluttered back to the yordle's side to munch on another purple drop. Lulu had begun chatting with one of the paintings, to its dismay."Have you ever seen a bumblebear before?" She asked curiously. "It must be so restricting, staying there all day in that painting."

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter," the woman sniffed, head tilted in an effort to ignore the yordle staring up at her. Lulu smiled.

"Oh, that's not much of a problem!"

Her staff pointed towards the painting. McGonagall's eyes widened and she grabbed for her wand, but it was too late - a beam of purple sparks shot from the end and vanished into the painting.

Well, not vanished, it seemed: it was more of like a sheen on its surface, brushing over the frame harmlessly and warping the image inside. The purple magic tugged, and to their shock - and Pix's disinterest - the woman came out of the painting and landed on the floor with a  _whoomph._

Twenty shocked pairs of eyes - the rest of the paintings now included - stared at the yordle in horror. The woman patted her face, her arms, the rest of her body in briefly concealed surprise.

"Me next! Me next!" One of the paintings shouted, and then the room descended into chaos. Professor McGonagall glanced over at Dumbledore helplessly, and he merely returned her gaze with a twinkle in his eye.

"Merlin save us," she said, face in her hands. She needed a strong, _alcoholic_ beverage for this mess.

* * *

The description of Pix and Lulu came directly from the lore, I did not write it.

Thanks for reading! Lulu would be great friends with both Dumbledore and Luna, in my opinion. They're so carefree!


End file.
